Moments
by PropsAD
Summary: Each chapter is a moment out of Sasuke and Sakura's life together, starting as toddlers. Read the Intro for more information. T to be safe. If you review with chapter ideas, I might make it into a chapter :D
1. Intro to Moments

~Intro to Moments~

Moments is a story of Sasuke's and Sakura's life together.

It starts with them as toddlers, and will eventually go waaaaaaaaaaaaay into the future.

The thing with Moments is I'm going to try and keep it in chronological order:

I might right chapters with events that will happen before events in chapters that I've already written.

So, this means that I will insert chapters in the middle and change the order of chapters.

I would really love reviews and ideas for moments that _you _guys want to read about!

P.S.

If I don't get reviews, I will starve and die, meaning I will no longer be able to write!

*Puts sign in ground that reads, "Please feed authors"

In the beginning I will probably update frequently, and then it will slow then…

I'll keep this intro updated with chapter release dates so you guys know when

my last chapter

and

my newest chapter

Have been, and will be, released/published.

(Note: there may be issues, like slow computer, bad weather, that makes chapters late)  
>(please understand)<p>

Thanks and R&R!

Previous chapter released:

Quaking Fingers

10/22/12

Upcoming chapter release date:

_Yet to be Determined_

011/22/12  
>(within a month, hopefully sooner)<p> 


	2. First Meet

..::First Meeting::..

Love at First Sight

The funeral was over, family and friends were sharing their grief.

"Koi-san was my best friend!" Some women weeped.

"To think, she died a widow, with no children..."

"I will never forget what a loving person Koi-san was."

It was inevitable that two close friends Mizu Koi would meet, the Harunos and Uchihas. The women anyway, the man were not attending. Both women had walked over to a nearby bench to sooth the cries of their four-year-olds.

"Oi, I will miss Kosan, she was one of my closest friends. I suppose people really can die of a broken heart." The mother Haruno said.

"Hai, I believe you are correct. I'm Mikoto Uchiha by the way" she said with a friendly smile. Thus, the two women got to know each other well.

Several months later, on one of their weekly visits to each other, they decided to put Sasuke and Sakura, their children, on the floor together to play. Why this idea hadn't occurred before, they didn't know. The two automatically took a liking to each other.

Sasuke, being the genus he was, could already speak pretty well, whereas Sakura, was learning slowly.

"Hi" Sasuke inquired.

Sakura looked up from her teddy and blushed, "Hi."

"My name is Sasuke, I heard mommy say yours is Sa-Ku-Ra" he pronounced every syllable, "That's a pretty name."

Sakura, still blushing, being shy and all, said, "Arigotto"

Meanwhile, the mothers were sitting on the couch in Mikoto's family room, not paying much attention to the children.

"Would you like to see my room?" four-year-old Sasuke asked, all manners and smiles.

Sakura nodded her head, and took the hand Sasuke offered and followed him down several hallways to his room. She then looked in awa. _He has a big-boy bed! _She eagerly ran up to it and attempted to climb up. Sasuke watched, curious as to what she was doing, his black eyes following her every move.

Sakura, after falling about three times, started to cry. She wanted up!

"What's wrong Sakura-chan?" Sasuke asked in a confused panic, he had long ago stopped crying over everything.

Between sniffles, she managed to say, "I want up!"

"Shh, Sakura, before our mothers come! I'll help you up!" with his promise of help, she almost immediately stopped crying.

"O – sniffle – kay" she said.

He stood in front of the bed, and he place her foot on the wooden frame below the mattress and gave her a boost with his hands against her diapered bottom. _Is Sakura-chan not potty-trained? _He then hoisted himself up after her. He placed himself beside her, facing the window as she was. "Why did you want up here so bad?" He asked her.

"'Cuz I've never been on a big bed before" she said.

Sasuke smiled to himself, _so simple_, he thought. "I like you, Sakura" he said, grabbing her hand.

On his way to his room after returning home from the academy, Itachi walked past his younger brothers room to walk back and do a doubletake. There, Sasuke and a pink-haired girl Itachi knew to be the daughter of his mother's friend, sat on Sasuke's bed looking out the window and holding hands.

The young Itachi smirked as he walked off. Seemed his brother had a crush.

**Review please! I'm having issues getting reviews on my other stories when I know people are reading them, so pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!**

**Ideas are most definitely welcome!**


	3. Bathtime

**This is one of those randomly inserted chapters I was talking about in the intro. I know it's short, just something cute though!**

Bathtime

The parent's had place their two five-year-olds in the bathtub, where they instantly started splashing each other. The mothers dove out of the room before there clothes could get wet. Sakura and Sasuke continued splashing ofcourse, oblivious to their parents' absence.

The two gigling children had to stop to catch their breath, easily winded as young as there were.

"You're so fun Sasuke-kun" Sakura cheered.

"You are too Sakura-chan!" Sasuke smiled widely.

"I guess while we're in here we better get clean" Sakura commented. The two were crusted with mud from where they had previously been playing outside in drying mud puddles from yesterday's rain.

"Yeah, we should" Sasuke agreed, plucking sponge from inside the tub. Sakura did the same and they started washing themselves.

After a few moments, Sasuke said, "Sakura can I wash your hair please? It's so pretty and looks so soft..." His cheeks pinkened at the odd request he was making,as did Sakura's.

"Sure, but only if I get to was yours too!"

"'Course" he replied as she turned and leaned back against him.

He filled his hands with the strawberry shampoo and lathered her hair. He rinsed it and conditioned, played with her pink locks for a moment, before turning so she could wash his.

She sighed, she hadn't wanted him to stop, she loved people playing with her hair, it relaxed her greatly.

Sakura poured a generous amount of Sasuke's shampoo in her hand and began washing his hair. It was so weird how it was short in the back and long in the front. She smiled, but soon frown. She had to be extra-careful not to get any in his eyes.

Finally, with the shampoo rinsed out, she reached for the conditioner. But there wasn't any.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you condition your hair?"

"No."

"Why not? You'll get split ends that way Sasuke-kun!"

"Huh?" he was confused, what were split ends?

"Ugh." Sakura grabbed her strawberry conditioner that stayed here since she took baths here so often. "Start using this, okay?"

"Okay" Sasuke replied a bit hesitantly. Wouldn't it be kind of weird for a boy to have hair that smells like strawberries?

Sakura conditioned his hair and rinsed it. By then they were done. So they stood out of the bathtub and stepped onto the towel that laid on the floor. Sakura looked around, but she didn't see any towels.

Sasuke had already noticed, "I'll go get some." He then preceded to walk out of the bathroom, but naked. Sakura stood there, giggling to herself. But then the cold room got to her, and her wet body began to shake.

…

Sasuke was looking all over the house for towels. Where could they be? That's when in ran into his brother Itachi.

"Hi itachi-san!" Sasuke hugged his leg.

Itachi sighed, looking down at his naked little brother, "Why are you naked?"

"Oh!" Sasuke stepped back and blushed a little, "Sakura-chan and I were taking a bath but Mother didn't leave us any towels."

"Go back to the bathroom and I'll bring you some towels in few minutes"

"Thanks Itachi-san!"

Sasuke ran back to the bathroom, leaving Itachi with a view of his pale butt cheeks.

…

Sasuke walked into the bathroom, seeing Sakura shaking.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Sasuke ran up to her, worried.

"I'm c-c-cold..." she whimpered.

Sasuke wrapped his little arms around her, trying to warm her up. "I'm sorry for leaving you, I promise to never ever do it again, on my Uchiha Honor!"

She snuggled closer.

Not too much longer, Itachi stuck his arm into the room and deposited two towels. He left his little brother and his girlfriend. One of Itachi's rare smiles graced his face, he could just imagine what the council would say about those two getting together one day.

"I love you Sasuke-kun! With all my heart!" Sakura exclaimed.

"I love you too Sakura-chan, wif my everything!" Sasuke countered.

**Cute? Review guys!**


	4. Cookie Jar

**10/4/11**

**New chap!**

Moments

Cookie Jar

Six-year-old-Sakura's hand could be seen flailing above the counter as she jumped and reached for the cookie jar.

Today Mrs. Haruno was babysitting the children.

While little Sakura was busy reaching for cookies, her mother and Sasuke were folding laundry in the back room.

_Just a little bit more...! _She stood on her tippy-toes hopping, one hand braced on the counter, the other reaching for her prize.

Mrs. Haruno didn't catch a glimpse of the pink head bobbing above the counter as she brought the clothes basket to her room. Sasuke, who was trailing behind with a stack of towels, was very aware of Sakura's plan. His job was to distract her mom while she got a sugar cookie (which he knew to be her favorite kind) even thought her mother told her she couldn't have one.

So, fulfilling his duty, he went went to the master bath to unload the towels.

Meanwhile, Sakura had come up with the plan to drag a stool over to the counter.

She tip-toed to the laundry room where her mother kept all of the cleaning supplies. There were two stools, Sakura's red plastic stool that she used when brushing her teeth, or her mother's big stool. Thinking that her's wouldn't be tall enough, she grabbed her mom's. It was really heavy, but she managed to bring it to the kitchen.

She unfolded it before the counter. She put her knee on the first step and her palm on the second one. She did the same with the other set, then she stood. Raising her leg and holding her arms out to keep her balance, she made her way up to the second step.

_I did it! Now to get up to the jar... _She put both her arms up on the counter and jumped forward.

"Wah!" a little gasp, as her knees bumped the cabinet doors. Her mother was oblivious to the sounds as she hummed and put away laundry. Sasuke, on the other hand, had acute hearing. The urge to go and check if she was alright was strong, but he waited, knowing how much she wanted her cookie. He really didn't understand her determination for little things, especially when she gave up on harder things.

Tensly, he went back to hanging shirts and laying them on the bed.

After pulling her legs up, she had successfully made it on top of the counter. Sakura just sat for a minute, regaining her breath. Then, she reached for the cookies...

The jar was blue with a sunflower on the front that looked finger-painted. Removing the lid, she stuck her hand inside.

_Mmmm! _She had crammed the cookie in her mouth, leaving crumbs all over her face, clothes, and the counter. She was about to step down when she remembered Sasuke. _I bet he'll want one too. _So she grabbed an extra one, and placed it on the counter. She put the blue jar back against the wall and turned to lower herself onto the stool.

But...she lost her balance.

"Kyaaah!" _Thump!_ Tears streaked her face as pain shot up her little arm.

Her mother paused in her humming, and finally connecting the cry to the thump, hurried out of the room. Sasuke was way ahead of her.

"Sakura!" he kneeled on the floor before her trembling form. "Where does it hurt?"

"Everywhere..." she whimpered. "My arm...!" she held it closer.

"Come here" he pulled her against him and surveyed her arm. It was red and purple and starting to swell badly.

"What happened?" Mrs. Haruno entered the kitchen and halted at the scene before her.

"Her arm is broken." Sasuke dead-panned.

The woman's eyes widened. She looked at the stool, the mess on the counter, and Sakura on the floor.

"What exactly were you trying to Sakura? I told you no! The jar was placed there for a reason!" Not meaning to be harsh, but hysterical at the thought of her six-year-old having a broken arm, her emotions were wild. "My baby!" She fell to the floor by the children, tears pooling in her eyes.

Sasuke was cradling her to his chest, "We need to bring her to a doctor."

"Come on!" She stood and ran to the door.

Sasuke placed a kiss on Sakura's forehead and picked her up. The movement made her whimper.

"It'll be okay, we'll get you better" he whispered into her ear.

**To be continued...**

**The next one to this will probably be called hospital or something. Btw, I have come to realize that there is no way I can actually schedule writing chapters so... I guess they'll come when they come. Sorry for the lateness and sporadicness guys :(**


	5. Thunderstorm

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Background info: They are both 7. They are in the academy now, but haven't graduated. Itachi is 13, and no longer in the academy. The Uchiha Massacre has not happened yet. They are at a training area just outside of the Uchiha compound, the weather is gloomy and muggy.**

..::Thunderstorm::..

They were in the field throwing shuriken at vertical logs in the distance. 'Ten per log' Sakura thought, seeing she'd only made five. She looked over at Sasuke's, who had made nine. Seven-year-old Sakura sighed, exasperated.

Sasuke, noticing her sigh, said, "It's okay, Sakura-chan, your halfway there!" He smiled, she always cheered up when he smiled.

"Yeah I guess.." she said, looking at her feet with a blush. Sasuke-kun was always so nice to her. He was shy around other girls and boys, which in a way made Sakura feel good. She was happy to have someone as amazing as Sasuke-kun all to herself.

_**Thunder! Crack! **_

Sakura jumped, the sudden change in weather startling her. Especially since she hated thunder. She loved rain, though.

"I think we should head inside now" little Sasuke said, looking up at the sky.

"Okay" Sakura said, watching as rain started to fall. Sasuke grabbed her hand and started running, she fallowed suit.

They had to go through what little forest surrounded the ends of the Uchiha Compound. Together they splashed through mud puddles and ducked under the branches of thick brush, laughing all the way. Until, that is, Sakura fell and scraped her knee.

"Ow!" tears starting forming in her large coral green eyes. When she fell Sasuke's hand had slipped out of hers, and she now wrapped both around her leg, squeezing, "Ow! It hurts!" she cried.

Sasuke got on his hands and knees to get a better look, "It's okay Sakura-chan, it's just a scratch" he soothed.

"But it stings!" she hiccuped with her tears.

Not sure what to do, he did what his mom had always done for him when he was younger, "Will it help if I kiss it?"

Sakura paused in her tears. It might help, kisses make everything better. Sniffling, "Yeah..." She brushed her tears away and watched as Sasuke bent his head and kissed her scratch lightly.

He looked up and said, "All better?"

Another sniffle, "Yeah." She smiled, and so did he.

He helped her up and they walked towards his home in the middle of the compound. When they got there Sasuke's mother nearly had a stroke.

"You two are soaking wet!" Mikoto exclaimed.

Sakura blushed, looking down, ashamed, while Sasuke said, "I'm sorry mother, it started to rain while we were training."

Sighing, Mikoto said, "Very well, you too go get some towels and dry off. Sasuke, lend Sakura some clothes." With that, she walked off to finish preparing supper.

"Come with me Sakura-chan, and I'll get us some dry clothes." Sasuke said, walking in the direction of his room.

Their parents had been dressing them in front of each other for years, they figured it was a brother-sister relationship the two had. One time Sasuke had even been there when Sakura's diaper was changed!

Sasuke walked to the bathroom adjoining his room and grabbed a couple of white towels. "Here you go Sakura-chan, you can start drying off while I get you some clothes."

Sakura started stripping off her wet tunic and pants. By the time she was down to her panties and training bra Sasuke had turned around.

"What's that?" he asked her, pointing to her bra.

"It's my bra" Sakura said, not really phased. She and he were close enough to where they would occasionally make fun of each others undies.

Sasuke was a little confused. He knew a lot, but he didn't know what a bra was, "What's a bra?"

Sakura didn't know what to say. All she knew was that girls were supposed to wear them. So she just shrugged and started patting herself dry.

Sasuke walked forward and peered at it, trying to get a better look.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked.

"Trying to figure out what it's for" Sasuke said, being seven, he didn't really understand the concept of breasts.

Sakura just went on drying her hair.

"Can I hold it?" he finally asked after several minutes of silence and scrutiny.

Sighing, Sakura was about to unclasp the back when she remembered her mother had told her to never take it off for a boy unless he was a doctor.

She thought for a minute, Sasuke wasn't a doctor but he was her best friend. But he was still a boy. So, she made the decision, "No".

Not used to being denied, Sasuke said, "But whyyy?"

"'Cuz I'm not supposed to take it off for boys" she said, finality and aggravation in her tone.

Sasuke let it go because he knew Sakura-chan had a quick temper. He wasn't afraid of her, but he didn't want to deal with her when she was upset.

"Fine" so he let the subject drop.

Now they both were dressed, Sasuke in his black shirt with the open, high neck, and shorts, and Sakura in Sasuke's black t-shirt, and shirts. Both shirts had the Uchiha crest on the back.

_**Boom! Flash.**_

Another bout of thunder and lightening had picked up. Sakura shivered, not from the cold, but from fear. She _hated_ thunder with a passion.

Sasuke knew she got this way when it rained, but he didn't know exactly why. He would usually just hug her. So that's just what he did. He walked up to Sakura, who had her arms wrapped around herself, and put his arms around her. Looking at her pale face, he asked, "Why don't you like the rain Sakura-chan?"

Leaning her tiny head against his small shoulder, she replied, "I like rain, but thunder scares me..."

"Why Sakura-chan?" he asked confused. What was there to be afraid of about the thunder?

"It just does" she said, a little embarrassed of her fear.

He smiled, "You're silly Sakura-chan. That's why I like you so much."

Sakura smiled, "I like you too Sasuke-kun." So they stood there, both wearing there Uchiha marked clothing, surrounded by the cold, wet clothes of their past, warm and comfortable in each others arms.

..::The end::..

**Okay, I smiled all the way through this one as I wrote it (:**

**And for those who are wondering, the Uchiha Massacre will happen, and it will probably be the next chapter. But it will be a couple of days until I get it in, kay?**

**Review please!**


	6. Uchiha Massecre: Comfort & Change p1

**Please Review with some ideas guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Uchiha Massacre:Comfort & Change

Sasuke sat huddled in the Konoha Hospital recovery room. Sakura sat next to him on the floor, leaning against the wall. She had her arm around him, unsure of how to comfort him after what had just happened. Both eight-year-olds were shocked. How could Itachi, who always seemed so nice, go and do that to Sasuke and the rest of his family? It made Sakura want to vomit.

"Sasuke-kun?" she tried again. She couldn't get him to talk. His eyes had that 'deer-in-headlights' look. His breathing was shallow and fast, not to mention how he was trembling.

Sakura was scared. She could tell her friend wouldn't be the same after this. She was afraid of what Sasuke would be like. She was afraid of losing her fun, sweet, nice Sasuke-kun. She was afraid, period.

Usually when Sakura was afraid, Sasuke would comfort her. But she knew he couldn't do that now. Was, again, afraid, that never would again.

Sakura started crying. She was so selfish. She didn't worry about Sasuke, she worried about what she would go without now. She cried harder. She was a terrible person.

As she sat there, her arm around Sasuke, holding there blanket up as they sat slumped on the floor, Sasuke moved. He took one of his previously limp hands and took hers in it. He held on so tight she thought he might break some of her fingers. But knowing how much he hurt, she bared the pain.

He didn't say anything, as much as she expected him to. He just held onto her hand as she cried, looking like an empty shell himself.

It dawned on her that he wasn't holding her hand just for him, or else he would have grabbed it long ago. But he was holding her hand trying to comfort _her, _when he was the one that needed comforting.

She closed her eyes, and leaned her head on his shoulder. After a moment, he leaned his head on top of hers, and that's how she fell asleep. Sasuke stayed awake though. Doctors feared if he'd ever be able to sleep again. Eventually, one nurse came in and sedated him. He didn't care, he allowed it. He drifted away, into a world of unconsciousness, filled with nightmares. But then he remembered that Sakura was there. And when the monsters tried to hurt her as well, he fought them off. The last thing he had. They wouldn't take her away from him too.

..::::..

**Yeah I know, extremely short chapter, but I plan on writing a part two. Problem is, I don't know whether I should have him obsessed with her openly, as in always talking to her and confiding in her, or have it where he's quiet around her, but still protects her. I'm leaning towards the quiet obsessed.**


	7. Merry Go Round

**This is another moment before the second half of the Uchiha massacre, so don't worry. I will get there! And yes I know, this chapter is extremely short.**

Merry-go-round

They had just gotten back from a funeral, and were still dressed in black. Sakura wasn't really sure who the funeral was for, but her parents had went so she had to as well. Sasuke usually followed Sakura wherever anywhere she went, so that was his reason for being there.

They were now on their way to the Konoha playground. Sakura had gotten bored while all the adults had grieved after the service. She was ten after all, and didn't have that much of an attention span. Looking up she that the sky was gloomy with a promise of rain. She hoped it didn't thunder. She hated thunder.

Sensing her discomfort, Sasuke took her hand in his. He didn't talk much anymore. The slaughters of his past had left him a shell of who he used to be. Sakura didn't mind though. She knew deep down, even though he didn't say much, that there was still a little of the old Sasuke. She smiled.

Seeing the park about a block away, Sakura pulled out of Sasuke's hand and excitedly ran towards it. She wanted to ride the Merry-go-round. It was her favorite play equipment. But when she got there, there were all ready two boys playing on it. She paused a second, being her shy self, before walking up to the boy turning the mgr (merry-go-round).

"Hi, my name's Sakura, can I join?" she asked politely as her mother had always told her to.

The one who was pushing stopped and stared at Sakura, inspecting her from top to bottom. Finally, "No. You're ugly, you might infect us" he said before smirking and backing up to jump on. Before he could though, the other little boy who was spinning stuck out his arm and pushed Sakura. She landed on her hands and knees, tears welling up in her eyes. Why were people always so mean to her?

The two boys were laughing, one on the mgr, the other on his back on the ground, holding his stomach. Sasuke, who was never to far behind Sakura, had saw what had happened and went up to pull the boy off the merry-go-round. As the other boy scrambled away, the one who had pushed Sakura was tossed into the dirt. "Doesn't feel nice, does it?" he asked rhetorically. The boy got up and ran off after the other.

Sasuke turned to Sakura. "Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling down.

"Y-yeah" she sniffled. Sasuke had always been there to protect her.

"Come on" he helped her up and placed her in the middle of the red and yellow circle, where she sprawled out between the handle rails. After spinning it, Sasuke joined her on top, laying back next to her. They both stared up at the sky, watching as the rain began to fall.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura. She was the last thing he had, he wouldn't let her be taken away as well.

The wind blew strands of her pink hair into his face.

No, he would never allow her to be taken away.

Sakura, who oblivious to Sasuke's thoughts, smiled as the clouds moved ahead and the spilled out their contents. She turned to see Sasuke looking at her, and smile grew even wider.

"You know Sasuke-kun" she paused, looking into his coal eyes, "I like you, even after ten years, you're still not boring."

He turned his head, looking away, an ever so slight smile tugging at his lips, "I like you too, Sakura-chan."

It was so rare to hear Sasuke talk now a days, Sakura knew she'd remember this moment forever.

**Now was that cute or what? Review please!**


	8. Cherry Blossom Katana

**Okay, so this is sort of a rewrite of Cherry Blossom Katana from my other story, Saved. This chapter will be over the span of two days. The Katana will come again in later chapters. :)**

**~hint hint foreshadowing~**

**By the way, a katana is a light weight sword...**

Cherry Blossom Katana

Sakura swung the pink handled blade in the air a few times, before admiring the sun shining off the new, sleek metal. She grinned.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun!" he had gotten it for her as a birthday present. His real intentions were for her to learn to use it and be able to protect herself, were he not there.

"Hn" he replied, his form of saying 'your welcome'.

"Now, you said all I have to do to put it back is to press the symbol on my arm...?" she looked at the paper wrapped around her arm, just above her elbow, and traced the symbol for the katana.

"Yeah."

She pressed it, and the sword disappeared with a '_poof' _and cloud of smoke_. _She smiled at a job well done.

Feeling like she was getting the hang of it, she took it back out again, this time studying it more closely. She still couldn't get over it's beauty. It was pink, the handle shaped as the trunk of a cherry blossom tree and with flowing branches that wrapped around the beginning of the blade, holding it in place. There were cherry blossoms carved into the shining white metal. Sakura traced the blossoms, zoning out.

After a few minutes, Sasuke snapped her out of it.

"Now we'll work on training with it, I'm not very proficient, but this will give us both a chance to get better." Sasuke said, turning away. "And for now, don't worry about putting the sleeve over your arm, you've got to get used to the placement of the access point."

Sakura understood that he meant she'd have to train herself to hit that spot when in danger as second nature. That right now if she were to wear the sleeve it'd only throw her off and cause her to hesitate. After she got used to it, she'd be able to put the pink sleeve on her arm, covering the symbol so that the enemies didn't know what she had there.

"Okay Sasuke-kun!" she said brightly. Today was her eleventh birthday, nothing could ruin today.

They walked along, Sakura humming a happy tune to herself. Sasuke was glad she liked the sword, he had it specially crafted just for her. He even carved the blossoms into the blade himself.

"I remember when your -um- brother taught you a little kenjutsu. You guys wouldn't let me practice though..." her brows furrowed a bit at the memory.

Sakura was the only one that could even remotely mention Itachi without receiving a glare. Though Sasuke did remember the skills his brother had passed to him.

Once at the training field outside of the Uchiha Compound, Sasuke removed the strap from his back that had carried Sakura's sword, and uncovered his own from beneath the white sleeve on his arm. His was a plain Katana with the Uchiha fan carved into the handle on both sides.

"We'll focus on stances today" he showed her the proper stance to stand in to begin with. He walked over to correct her.

"Like this" he said, standing behind her and adjusting her arms. Sakura blushed, even now, eleven years later, having Sasuke this close to her always turned her cheeks pink. And he, being ever observant, always noticed. There were times, he had to admit, that he'd cause that blush on purpose for the male satisfaction it brought him.

Now was one of those times.

He leaned in a bit closer, his breath hot on her ear, and said, "Why are you blushing Sakura-chan?" And of course her face lit up even brighter. He chuckled, which he rarely does, before he stepped back in front to direct her once again.

Several hours of this went on before Sakura got fed up with her inability to stand right, and collapsed on the ground, her butt making a thud. Sasuke, thinking something was wrong, ran up to her.

"Are you alright?" He said, slightly worried.

She sighed.

He peered closer at her face, then checked out the rest of her body, and when everything seemed in order, he sat down in front of her.

The staring contest commenced.

".."

".."

".."

".."

"Fine! You win!" She yelled, shooting back up.

He slowly stood.

Growling, she put away her katana and stomped in the general direction of her house. Sasuke put away his as well, and followed several feet behind her.

He knew the direction she was taking was a long way through the woods that separated this clearing from the compound and town. Sighing, he caught up to her.

"Sakura"

She didn't reply.

"Sakura" he tried again, to no avail.

"Look, the way we're going, we'll go through briar patches and thick brush."

"I don't care" she mumbled.

_Looks like I'll be cleaning cuts tonight, _he thought, sighing.

He didn't mind cleaning her cuts or anything, they knew he'd done it before.

A feminine gasp drew his attention: Sakura had gotten a leg tangled in one of the notorious briar bushes he had warned her about.

"Stop jerking" he commanded, crouching down to see the damage. Her foot was tangled up to her knee, the bottom of her qipao dress was caught in it as well.

Sighing, he took out a kunia and started cutting at the dress.

"What are you doing?"

"Hold still, I'm going to have to cut the dress."

"Wha- No!"

Frustrated, "It's that or take it off. Either way there will be tears in it."

Pause.

"But if I take it off, I can take it and the brambles with me and pull them out later, right?"

"Yeah"

She unzipped and shed the dress. She was now clad in a training bra, blue shorts, shoes, headband, and her weapons pouch. Sakura wasn't uncomfortable though, they were used to be in each others company, clothes or no clothes. When they were really young, they even took baths together. There were times even now where one would bathe the other when they were hurt.

Though she _had_ bathed Sasuke, it usually ended up in him bathing her clumsy self.

"Stay still and keep your upper body away from the thorns."

"'Kay"

He gently pulled apart the thorns, cutting his hands in the process, so that she could pull out her leg. Even with his effort, she still ended up cut and bleeding. _Damn, _he thought, _I didn't want her hurt! _

He stood up roughly, picking her up bridal style. "I'll take you to my apartment the back way so I can clean you up."

"'Kay" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he quickly maneuvered his way through the forest, ending up in the back roads of Konohagakure. Taking these roads, he was soon inside of his apartment, via window.

He walked her to the bathroom. "Start running some water the temperature you want it." He stepped out, in search of clothes and a medical kit. Sakura was left in the bathroom with her tattered dress on the floor beside her. She sighed and started the water as commanded. She'd been through all this plenty of time before.

Sasuke walked back in. "Do you need help getting undressed?" his hands were still cut and sore, but he'd do anything for her.

"Yeah" she muttered. Her hands were cut as well, but she was weaker. She didn't know Sasuke's hand were cut anyway.

He walked over, undoing her bra in the back, and gently sliding the straps down her arms, until it fell to the floor. He then crouched down from behind her, and slid her shorts down. She grimaced, the fabric had rubbed her bad leg. He cursed. Next he slid her cotton panties down, sure not to touch her leg.

"Sit on the edge of the bathtub" she did as told and he removed her boots.

"Sasuke!" she gasped, "Your hands!"

"They're fine" setting the boots aside, he picked her up again and gently sat her down into the bathtub. There was a cry of pain when her left leg it the water.

He reached up, noticing the ribbon still in her hair. He untied it and sat it on top of the pile of her clothes.

He then proceeded to wash her with his stinging hands, afraid the rag would be to rough against her skin.

"Sasuke"

"Hn?"

"Let me look at your hands."

"I said they're fine" but he held them out to her nonetheless."

She scrunched her face, "They're worse then mine." She scrutinized his hands a moment more before pushing them under water and rubbing them with hers, "I need to disinfect them."

"Fine, _after_ I finish taking care of you"

"Hmph! You know, you are just as important as I am Sasuke-kun"

He looked up, into her eyes. _No, _he thought, _you are more important, and will always come first._ He started washing her leg again, giving her no reply.

And that's how the day went. He finished cleaning her up then applied disinfectant to her cuts, as she did to his hands. He gave her one of his Uchiha t-shirts to where and a pair of his boxers. After putting her clothes in the washing machine, he came back into the living room.

"Sakura"

She was lightly dosing, so she didn't answer.

He walked forward, putting his bandaged hand to her forehead. _Good, no fever. _

Stepping back, he walked out the door, heading to her house. Once there, he asked her mother is Sakura could stay the night at his apartment, used to the request and feeling bad for the lonely son of her dead friend, she complied. He went up to her room to grab her a change of clothes and her little sewing kit out of her closet. It was something to keep her busy, since there was no way he'd let her use her leg tomorrow.

He grabbed her extra panties, just in case she needed them. After grabbing all this, he put it in the pink bag she kept under her bed. He looked around the room, trying to think if she needed anything else. He looked at the bed, then at the floor, and finally out the window. He walked back down the stairs, saying goodbye to her mother, and walked out before she could say anything about his bandaged hands.

She had always tried to step in as a mother figure for him, but he didn't want that. No one could replace his family. Though, one day she would be a grandmother to his children, and that would make him happy. She was a nice women, and would treat his children well.

Sakura was still asleep when he re-entered his apartment, so he sat her stuff in his room and went to the couch. He placed her head in his lap and brushed her damp, tangled hair with his fingers as she slept.

..::Day Two::..

Sakura woke up on a soft bed wrapped in dark blue sheets and the familiar arms of Sasuke. She blushed. Whenever she slept in the same bed as him, she'd always wake up in his arms. That was one of the things that had stayed the same even after the massacre of his family.

She inhaled deeply, loving his scent. He must have moved her here, because she didn't remember getting in the bed herself. _Sweet boy. _She smiled. She loved Sasuke, she really did, she would be heart-broken if he ever left her.

She snuggled closer, keeping her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

Little did she know that Sasuke was awake, watching her imbed herself into his chest. He smiled a little, Sakura made him happy, plain and simple.

Thinking to taunt her and provoke one of her infamous blushes, he pretended to sleep and leaned his face closer to hers. She started to look up, a blush spreading on her cheeks. She jerked a little when she saw his open eyes, staring into the black coals. He chuckled and returned her look, staring into her deep green orbs.

She had tilted her head back to get a better look at him, but doing so caused her lips to touch his. Their lips were barely touching, but they were both too shocked to move. Sure they kissed when they were little, but they were eleven now and kissing was serious stuff.

Sasuke, even though he like the feeling of kissing her, didn't want to push her to do anything she wasn't ready to do. He, being mature, had an idea of what sex and everything was. He also knew that Sakura was naive, and probably had no idea what it was. So, being a gentleman, he pulled back. But Sakura wouldn't have that, and grabbed his hair and pulled his face back to hers.

Okay, now Sasuke was utterly shocked. But he complied and softened his lips, allowing her to experiment. At one point, he thought he even felt her tongue flick against his lips. Eventually, she pulled back gasping for breath.

After staring at each other for a few moments as she caught her breath, she said, "Why did you try and stop? That was amazing!"

She flopped to her back. It was rare, but Sasuke blushed at her comment. She turned her head to the shy boy. "I've heard about people kissing and stuff, and even seen Mom and Daddy kiss before. But I never got why they did, I mean I didn't get what could be so great about mushing your lips with someone one elses, but... That was amazing!" she said rolling back to face him.

Sasuke was still speechless.

"You wanna try again?" she asked, wide-eyed with anticipation.

Still speechless, he nodded his head.

She pressed her lips to his once again. He again, allowed her to do what she wanted and didn't push himself on her. She got closer to him, wrapping her arms around his neck, with one of her hands in his hair. _That's how I caught mom and daddy kissing... _she remembered the she walked in on them kissing in the pantry. They didn't catch her though.

She moved her head around, tilting it at different angles. She then remembered how daddy was holding her mom's head, pulled back.

"Sasuke" she said a little breathless. He looked startled. "Put your hand in my hair, and the other on my back.

He wordlessly did as told and Sakura started kissing him again.

This time, she started to poke her tongue in his mouth, so he joined along, their tongues dancing a dance they'd never danced before. She'd pull away every now and then to catch her breath before diving back in.

Sasuke was barely hanging on to control. He got a boner, which was still pretty knew to him 'cuz he had only had a few in the last several years. She'd noticed them before, but he didn't think that she'd ever given much thought to it. And he knew she'd never had him pressed against her with one.

So, he started to pull away. Again, she wouldn't let him. She even smacked him on the shoulder, like scolding him for even trying to ruin her fun.

He tried to move his lower body away from her.

She only pressed closer.

And that's when she noticed it.

There was something hard and hot against her lower tummy. She pushed against, wondering what it was. He moaned a little, then gasped when he'd realized what he'd done. Being the curious person she was, Sakura moved her hand down, planning on grabbing the thing and figuring out what it was. Just when her hand was about to touch him, Sasuke jerked away hard enough that he fell on the edge of the bed and rolled off. Landing on his back with a _'plop'_.

Sakura, worried, crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down at him. That when she saw something poking at of his boxers. She'd seen his penis plenty of times before, but never poking out of his boxers. She bent down, getting a closer look and pointing.

"Sasuke, what's that?" she asked innocently.

Sasuke hadn't realized his shirt had risen and quickly pulled it back down. He got up, wobbly, and brushed himself off.

Sakura waited for an answer.

"Well?" she prompted.

I, uh-" how was he supposed to explain this to her? He was to young and inexperienced to give the sex talk!

"Hey! Where'd it go?" she looked at his stomach, confused.

"You're imagining things Sakura" he said.

Figuring that he was uncomfortable, after all his face was red, she let him slide, for now.

"'Kay" and with that he relaxed.

They went on with their day, Sakura changing into her clothes and borrowing Sasuke's toothbrush and hair brush. After they were both dressed and fed, Sakura begged Sasuke to practice more with her katana, but he said no, not until she recovered. So, they spent the rest of their day just relaxing in each others' company, though Sasuke was still a little tense.

Eventually Sakura went home and Sasuke was left alone, thinking about all that had happened that day. After a while, he leaned back on his couch with a small, satisfied smile. He had gotten Sakura's first kiss. Yes, he was happy indeed.

**So how was that? I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written for any of my stories! I hope you guys liked it, and since it was so long, I expect reviews people! **

**Oh yeah, I didn't give much of a proof read, so please tell me if there are mistakes. I haven't slept in a while so yeaaaah, I might do that now (:**


	9. Forehead

**Well, I don't even have any ideas sooo... Improv!**

Forehead

"Hey forehead!" Sakura walked faster. She just needed to reach her next class room in the academy. If she could do that, she'd be fine.

"Comeback here billboard brow!" yelled the other twelve-year-old girls. Sakura payed them no attention and kept walking. From behind, she could hear snickers and grumbles. _There it is! Just a couple more feet away... _She hurried, almost there, but then she was glomped.

"We told you stop!" the blonde girl laying on her back said.

"Get off of me pig!" Sakura squirmed, trying to stand.

Ino, not phased and still on Sakura's back said, "Didn't I tell you to stop following Sasuke-kun around? He doesn't like you anyway!"

Sasuke. These were his fan girls, and they were always all over him. Sure it irritated Sakura, but she dealt with it. But what really got on her nerves was when they messed with her! They never left her alone, always telling her she wasn't good enough for Sasuke and how she only annoyed him and blah blah blah.

She made another attempt at pushing the girl off, and this time it worked, causing Ino to roll off with a plop. "Why you little-" Sakura darted out of reach sprinted to the classroom. She made it inside just before the bell rang, and took her seat next to Sasuke. He gave her a knowing look before frowning and looking back towards Iruka.

The other girls, including Ino, stepped inside and took their seats.

Iruka spoke up, "Those who were late, I expect to see you training double today. With me." There were sighs, grumbles, and snickers from around the class. Sakura shot a smug smile towards Ino before turning back to Sasuke. He seemed to be deep in thought. _What is he always thinking about I wonder...?_

Iruka went on with his lesson, and eventually the soon-to-be-ninja were released, other than those who had detention.

"What'd they do this time?" Sasuke asked as he walked along side Sakura to her house for lunch.

"Eh..." Sakura rubbed the back of her head. She didn't want to say because he always got in a bad mood when she'd tell him.

"Sakura" he prompted.

"They just called me nicknames like usual..." there, that wasn't so bad, was it?

"Then why'd I here _thump_ and you telling Ino to get off of you?" he asked calmly. Oh yes, this would be bad.

She sighed, "'Cuz she, well, tackled me."

He grunted. His bad mood officially started.

They walked to Sakura's house in silence.

In Sasuke's point of view, it was his fault Sakura was always targeted. His fault she always got hurt, either emotionally or physically, or in cases like today's, both.

And like now, when he was annoyed, she'd get quiet. He didn't like that. He wanted her to be her usual cheerful self. Sighing, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his side. Today, he'd make her happy.

"Sakura"

"Yeah?" she looked up at him.

"I like your forehead" he said, placing a kiss on it.

Sakura smiled and blushed. Inwardly, he smiled as well.


	10. Uchiha Massecre: Nightmares

**This is sort of the continuation of the Uchiha Massacre. Enjoy! And review with ideas for new chapters guys, and I'll more than likely write them. **

**By the way, they're still 12.**

Uchiha Massacre: Nightmares

Sasuke tossed and turned in his bed. Shivers racked his body and he moaned in agony. He was trapped. Surrounded by the bloody corpses of his clan, no way out. Next to him was Sakura. She was scared. He stayed in front of her. Protecting. She and he were the last alive. But not for long. Itachi was here. He was killing them. Had killed them. Sasuke knew Itachi wouldn't kill him. He needed him, as a future rival. But Sakura. He would hurt her.

But. He thought. Maybe he could trade his life for hers.

There was black out of the corner of his eyes. Sasuke moved to shield her whimpering form. To the right, then he had to dodge the shuriken. Above, kunai. Itachi was toying with them. _Shit_ he thought, how was he going to defend and attack?

Again to the left. And before Sasuke could move, to the right. "Aaaaah!" Sakura screamed, collapsing.

"Noooooo!" Sasuke yelled. He swiveled. Itachi was behind him, one foot on Sakura's chest. "Get away from her!"

He chuckled, "Now why would I do that?"

Sasuke hurled himself at his brother. He landed with a thump on the floor, the sheets tangled around his sweaty body. He stayed there for a moment. _I need to see her. _He got up, and made his way to Sakura's.

…

He opened the window and entered inside. She was inside her bed, sleeping peacefully. Sasuke smoothed his hair back, still damp with sweat. She was safe. Sighing with relief, he walked over to the bed.

Her long pink hair was fanned out beneath her head. Her cheeks held a light flush, bringing color to her creamy skin. Long black lashes framed her hidden green gems. She was his, and he was proud. With all the ugliness and death in his short existence, she had brought him beauty and life.

Sasuke got down onto his knees, and rested his head on the edge of her bed. Shudders once again wracked his body. Cold sweat glistened on his forehead his forehead. It was rare for him to cry these days, but he couldn't refuse the tears of relief that flowed down his cheeks. Couldn't stop the quiet sobs forming and leaving his throat.

…

Sakura slowly woke up, feeling something shift in her bed. Behind her, something was warm, and there was slow, hot breath against her neck. For a moment she stiffened. Then she recognized the smell. Sasuke-kun. Relaxing again, she leaned into his body. His limp arm was draped around the front of her. Usually, he would always be awake when she moved. _He's such a light sleeper. But he must be really tired to still be sleeping._

She dared to look, rolling over slowly. Once she was facing him, she could just make out in the moonlight the dark circles and tear-stained cheeks. Sasuke, though still beautiful, looked a mess. _Why was he crying? _She was worried for him. It had been a long time since she had seen Sasuke cry. But, there was nothing she could do about it now. So, rather than worry all night, she pressed her face to his chest and fell back asleep.

Both slept peacefully for the rest of the night.

..::The Next Morning::..

Sasuke woke first. He looked down at the pink bundle in his arms, held on a little bit tighter. When he did, it caused her to wake. He watched as her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him. A small smile graced his lips, then he closed his eyes again, content just to be in her presence.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah." As long as she was safe, he was fine.

"Mmmm, okay." She yawned and closed her eyes again, "I think I'm going to sleep in..."

"Alright. I'll stay here" _and watch over you._

Her even breathing signaled him to her being asleep. How easy for her. He kept his eyes closed as well, but stayed awake. He would protect her, and let her rest, for to him, she always came first.

_I love you Sakura..._

She moaned in her sleep, almost as if in agreement.

..::::..

**Like I said, give me ideas for chapters and if I really like the idea I'll make a chapter out of it!**


	11. Messy Eater

**I know it's been forever guys, I don't even know if I'll be continuing my other stories. Lot's have stuff have happened in the last year and now I'm looking towards preparing myself for college.**

*A week before graduating at the Academy**.**

.:Messy Eater:.

Sasuke and Sakura were walking down the hall of the academy as the final bell rang.

"I'm worried Sasuke-kun." He glanced Sakura's way to see her pink head bowed, looking towards the floor.

"…about?"

"What if I don't make it as a Genin? And even if I do, what if we're not on the same team?!" He looked at her calmly, already having taken care of the teammate issue.

"You'll make it Sakura. You're top of our class." Thinking she'd be subdued, he looked back towards the center of the hall they were walking down. Just in time to catch Ino and the pink headed soon to be kunoichi glaring daggers at each other. "Ignore her."

"Huh? Oh.." Sakura looked away from Ino, who was sticking out her tongue. Thinking back to what Sasuke had been saying, she replied, "Yeah but only in the book-related areas. I'm one of the lowest when it comes to physical action. And that's 50% if not more of what it takes to be a ninja…"

"You've got your sword, and I'll watch your back."

"We don't even know if we'll be on the same team Sasuke-kun, and yeah, I guess your right about the sword…" She looked back down. Her mood was definitely low. Sasuke sighed.

They walked out into the sunshine; Sakura had to shield her eyes against the unusual brightness. Looking around she noticed the annoying blonde kid called Naruto. "See Sasuke, what if I get stuck with someone annoying and weird like him? Then I'm sure to fail as a kunoichi!"

Naruto, though not hearing what was said, looked up in time to see the pink-haired girl named Sakura. He drooled a bit at how pretty she was (even though pink hair was kinda weird), _What if I was assigned Sakura-chan as a teammate? "_YEAH!" Everybody around him stopped what they were doing to stare. "..eh heh, heh…" Naruto scratched the back of his head with a goofy grin gracing his face and continued walking to Ichiraku's.

Sasuke thought back to his conversation with Iruka-sensei.

"_I want to be on the same team as Haruno Sakura."_

"_W-well Sasuke, we can't exactly assign teams just at a person's request…"_

_His brows furrowed._

_Iruka looked at the young Uchiha, the last Uchiha for that matter. He thought about how Sakura was always at his side, had always been. This really could be the last person the boy had. Iruka, knowing how it felt to be alone said, "I'll see what I can do, but no promises Sasuke." Boy would he get in trouble if any of superiors found out about this._

_Sasuke nodded and walked out._

'_Now just who could I put with those two to balance it out?' And when it hit him, he smiled._

Sakura was still hustling forward, no real destination. She was hungry, but lacked an appetite.

"Sakura" Sasuke slowed their pace.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you want to eat?"

"Nowhere, I'm not hungry" she said grudgingly. She really was in a prissy mood today.

"Your stomach's growling" he pointed out.

She huffed out a sigh, accepting defeat. Sasuke always won, she should be used to it by now. She looked up at him, he was peering straight ahead. "Let's eat at your house Sasuke-kun."

Fulfilling her wish, they changed direction to his apartment.

Sakura was busy stuffing her mouth with a bread roll. Sasuke watched as she nibbled with giddiness, her cheeks a little pink. She was simply pleased. He smiled a little, eating his rice.

"Mmm…. You were right Sasuke, I _am _hungry"

When they finished eating, they stood up to take their dishes to his small, but sufficient kitchen. Sasuke dumped his in the sink, grabbed Sakura's, and did the same. He turned around, and smirked. There were crumbs all over her mouth.

"Sakura" he said, placing his hand on her chin, thumb against her mouth, "You're such a messy eater." In stroke he wipe away all the crumbs and removed his hand. She smiled up at him, green eyes shining, finding their way under his skin and straight to his heart, giving it an erratic beat. God if he ever lost her…

"Thank you Sasuke-kun!" she leaned in for a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand in her soft pink hair.

_I want our children to have your eyes Sakura. I want them to be beautiful, just like you._

**Sorry, this definitely wasn't one of my best. I'm just trying to get back into the style of writing this story. It'll get better from here though!**


	12. Quaking Fingers

**Soooo, I have both a book analysis and an essay due tomorrow for my English class . The best part? The lady accuses me of not being able to write D:**

***The day before teams are chosen* (they're thirteen)**

Quaking Fingers

Sasuke couldn't help but to notice Sakura's quaking fingers as she ate her ramen. Thinking that a 'date' might help to calm her nerves, he'd brought her to this quaint, secluded noodle shop.

_ffffooooooooo_

She blew at the steaming pork pinned beneath he disposable wooden sticks.

Affected by her gentle blowing, broth rippled lightly in the bowl.

With a timid tongue she drew the meaty morsel into her mouth, practically purring with her enjoyment (which was clearly shown by the way she lapped the broth from her lips).

"_Mmmmmmmm"_

Sasuke couldn't help but inwardly agree.

But then the crease between her brows returned, a sigh escaping her throat. A responding sigh of his own sounded. Sakura glanced over.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-kun" Sakura bowed her head in shame, "She brought me here to treat me and all I can do is mope."

Sasuke didn't respond, not to be rude, but simply because he didn't have a response. Sakura had known him long enough to know this.

She continued, "I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow. It's all I've dreamed about for the past week, and not in a good way." She shook her head, "All I can see is you, and the rest of the class, even that annoying blond kid. You all have your head bands with the leaf village symbol. Iruka-sensei is congratulating everyone. But I'm still running laps, because I wasn't able to keep up with the rest of you guys. Ino is there too, she's sticking out her tongue and holding your hand…." Sakura's voice muted and she blushed, turning away.

Sasuke's face hardened a bit. He really couldn't stand the Yamanaka girl. She taunted Sakura day in and day out, enough to be in her nightmares apparently.

_You were there aswell._

The sinister voice whispered from within him. It was right. His pessimistic side had pointed out that Sasuke was a villain as well Sakura's sleep terrors. His optimistic side (that really only came around where his and Sakura's futures entwined) had wanted him to play hero. Deep-down, that what he wanted. One of his major goals in life was to be Sakura's hero, to earn her love in a sense. He felt grateful for it now, but still how the lingering doubt that he might lose her to someone…. Less damaged.

Even at this age Sasuke had knowledge that he was different from what most boys would offer. No, he was not affectionate. No, he didn't talk a lot. No, he was definitely not charming. The most he could offer was a handsome face, and the best protection he could provide, which, if Itachi ever returned, would not be very much.

Sakura, on the other hand, was smart, beautiful, cheerful, sweetamazingfunny, and every other positive adjective he knew.

He was not a prince, and that's what this princess deserved.

He could offer her a kingdom, he thought wryly, a whole domain of land previously filled by rich and powerful people. Surely the death of hundreds and a cursed bloodline wouldn't bother her, right?

The chopsticks still lay in her cooling bowl of ramen.

"Eat" was the soft command.

She glanced over hesitantly.

"Sasuke…" she began.

He placed his chopsticks aside and gave her his undivided attention.

"Sasuke…" She squeezed the red material of her in her tiny fists, "IloveyouandIdon'teverwantyoutoleaveme!" She blurted as fast she possibly could. "Especially for that Ino-pig" she muttered after a long breath.

Sasuke stayed still for a moment. Then he reached over and unclenched her fists. Her hands were soft and small in his, delicate he decided. She was so breakable to him, he would have to make her stronger before he left, armor her with more than her knowledge, give her the skill it took to kill.

"I'll always love you Sakura. You have nothing to worry about" But he couldn't promise he wouldn't leave, because he knew that one day he would have to. But if all went according to plan, he'd come back. Only then could they truly relax.

She sighed again, the blush deepening.

"Everything will go well tomorrow. Now finish eating. It's getting cold." He kissed one her hands before placing it back in her lap. Sakura resumed eating the lukewarm ramen, her mood at stasis for now.

No more quaking fingers, he thought. Just her usual calm.

**So I really just didn't want to write a huge chapter right now because I have to now write an essay and a book analysis. And I'm already running on about 4 or 5 hours of sleep (which is very bad for me :P ). Sooooo Enjoy! I'll try to have the other stories updated this week. Ps, do you guys think I'll be okay on the SAT and ACT writing?**


End file.
